


OffGun+ March Drabbles

by allourheroes



Series: OffGun+ Monthly Drabble Collections [4]
Category: Not Me - Fandom, Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV), เพราะความรัก ไม่ได้มีคำจำกัดความ | Love from Outta Space (2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Daily, more or less, drabbles about OffGun or variations thereof throughout the month of March.From very soft to somewhat spicy.
Relationships: Gun/Off (Love from Outta Space 2019), Khai/Third (Theory of Love), Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pick/Rome (Senior Secret Love), Sean/White
Series: OffGun+ Monthly Drabble Collections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136204
Comments: 64
Kudos: 30





	1. whiskers (offgun)

**Author's Note:**

> [March Prompts](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/584447161610141696/815778683528019969/Screen_Shot_2021-02-28_at_6.53.08_PM.png) ✌️💚
> 
> Very silly theme this time. :P
> 
> Any nsfw-ish drabbles will have a 🌶 in the chapter notes.

Off doesn’t think it’s too obvious sometimes, that he hasn’t bothered to shave. If you’re not up close, you won’t see the stubble, and with a bit of makeup, who’s to know?

Gun. Gun will know.

In all his attention, Gun will know and he will make sure that everyone else does.

Not because he points it out or wants Off to feel ashamed or any of that.

It’s just that he can’t stop touching, can’t stop tugging on the little hairs, playing with whatever whiskers he can find, and where Gun’s hands go, especially on Off, everyone’s attention follows.


	2. cat (pickrome)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Welsh_Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman) put this idea in my head when I was ~~making her watch~~ showing her _Puppy Honey_ because she kept calling Pick a kitty.

Emma is describing Street Cat’s current shenanigans and Rome pulls out his phone, reminded.

“P’Pick brought home a cat.”

Emma’s eyes light up. “Oh? Tell me about it.”

Rome hums. “He’s very sweet, and a little temperamental. He likes to be very independent but sometimes all he wants to do is curl up on my lap. Oh, and he doesn’t like strangers.”

Emma holds back a laugh. “Are you describing the cat?” she asks. “Or P’Pick?”

“The cat!” Rome asserts quickly, but then he deflates, starts thinking it over. “It really could be either one.”

Emma laughs. “It really could.”


	3. cabbage (offgun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra silly. :P

Gun enjoys the memes of Off as various stall vendors, selling his wares, selling fish or noodles or whatever it is. Ciize’s Instagram story of Off in a tank top had been a bit shocking even to him, so unusual for Off.

Gun scrolls through the memes and finds one where Off has been inserted into a cartoon. It takes him a moment to place but once he does, he laughs.

Off has replaced the cabbage seller in _Avatar_.

He sends it to Off, although he doesn’t know if Off will get the reference.

Off messages him back, _My cabbages!_


	4. tail (offgun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation that could be considered canon (or not) for the [weeb!Off/manga character!Gun fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153935) I wrote...

Off and Gun have been together a month when Off brings it up.

“Bii?”

Gun hums in acknowledgement, cooking breakfast since it’s been very apparent from the beginning that it wasn’t Off’s area of expertise. “What is it?”

“There was that one volume of _Come and Join Gun_ …” he starts, then hesitates.

“Which one?”

Off clears his throat. “Er. The one where you...weren’t as human.”

Gun is confused for a second, but then he knows what Off is talking about. He switches off the stove and turns around to look at Off. “You mean when I had cat ears and a tail?” Gun asks, he steps closer. “And sharp fangs…”

Off doesn’t answer and Gun presses a kiss to Off’s lips. When he pulls back, the tail, the ears, the fangs are all there.

“Like this?” he asks, tail swishing.

Off takes in the sight, swallows. “Yeah. Like that.”


	5. lick (offgun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! 🌶🌶🌶!!!

Gun shoves his face into the pillow to muffle the noises he’s making and Off pulls away.

“Gun, baby, let me hear you.” He presses a kiss to Gun’s skin, but not where Gun wants.

Wriggling at the sudden loss, at the cool air hitting him, Gun whines. “Papii, it’s embarrassing.”

“For me, na?” Off asks, purposely cute even as his thumb rubs at Gun’s spit-slick hole. Off leans back in, licking his way into Gun, and Gun, cheeks as heated as the rest of his body, lets out a moan, earns himself the deeper probing of Off’s tongue.

Off’s thumb spreads him, presses in a little, and Gun pants. “Okay, Papii, I’m ready.”

Off’s mouth stops but he slips a slick finger in and Gun ruts back against it. “Ready for what?”

Gun turns his face just enough to look at Off. “Ready for Papii to fill me up.”


	6. meow (maetee/t-rex)

T-Rex wonders if he’s imagining the sound, but Jack’s ears are perked up, too. T-Rex wanders out from the bedroom.

The meowing continues.

It...doesn’t sound like a cat, making T-Rex all the more curious.

Jack runs to the door and thus T-Rex pulls it open, finding Maetee sitting on the ground outside.

“Meow?” Maetee tries.

T-Rex laughs. “What are you doing?”

“I thought you liked animals,” Maetee says. “So this kitty waited for you.”

T-Rex rolls his eyes, presses a kiss to Maetee’s lips. “Would’ve been better if you’d brought me a kitten.”

Maetee’s eyes light up. “Yes, sir.”


	7. hiss (seanwhite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **!!!SPOILERS!!!** but suuuuper vague.
> 
> I don't know what'll happen. I'm on chapter 18. I just have a lot of things on my mind and this is a scene I imagined from where I'm at. 👀

Black stares at Sean. “So you finally did it, huh? You finally fucked my little brother? Was it everything you dreamed it would be?”

“Phi, stop,” White interrupts, angry and embarrassed all at once.

“No. I told you to stay away from Sean and you let him put his dick in you? Call you wifey? What next?”

Sean pulls White behind him. “Don’t talk to White like that.”

“He’s _my_ brother,” Black hisses.

“You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.”

Black looks his brother up and down, taking notes. “Liar. White, come on.”

“I trust Sean,” White says. “And until you explain what’s going on, I trust him more than I trust you.”

Suddenly, Black turns pleading. He pouts at White. “Really? You’d trust him more than your own brother? I’ve always been here for you. I’ve always protected you. Don’t you think that’s what I’m trying to do now?”

White hesitates. “I know,” he says. Sean doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move, but Black looks a little relieved. “And I love you, Black. But...I love Sean, too. Can’t you guys talk things out? Explain everything to me.”

“Yeah,” Sean agrees. “Let’s explain.”

Black grits his teeth. “Fine.”


	8. purr (offgun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the "tail" weeb!Off/manga character-turned-catboy!Gun drabble, hints of finished 🌶-ness

Gun is still on top of him, and Off’s hands come up to play with those soft, tufted ears on the top of Gun’s head.

They’re sticky and naked and sated and Gun’s tail is lazily swishing, curling around Off.

“So you can just do this? Whenever?” Off asks, shifting so that Gun will lift his head from Off’s chest.

Gun yawns, sharp incisors showing, and nods. “Mh.” His lips meet Off’s, kisses him long and slow.

A rumbling starts up and it takes Off a second to realize, especially with how strong the vibration is throughout his whole body. Off breaks the kiss, but barely, gaze finding Gun’s. “Baby, are you purring?” he asks, laughing.

“Gun is happy. Does Papii not like it?” His tail flicks.

Chuckling again, Off shakes his head. “No, I love it. I love you.” He kisses Gun again.

...And Gun’s purring grows even louder.


	9. soft (khaithird)

Khai rushes to fluff up the pillows on the sofa as Third goes to sit down. As Third works, he brings him water and snacks.

When Third thanks him, he finds Khai staring at him adoringly, flopping Third’s legs over his lap. “Of course, tee rak. Anything.”

Third rolls his eyes, smile breaking through anyway, and it makes Khai pout, although with just as much amusement in his pleading.

“What?”

“You’re so soft, Khai,” Third says, eyes teasing even if his tone remains even.

Khai scoots in close and grabs Third’s hand, eyes dancing. “Want me to be hard instead?”


	10. claws (khaithird)

Third is off taking care of something, leaving Khai, Too, and Bone with the rest of the crew on set. They’re taking a break to eat and one of the other staff members bumps into Khai, spilling a drink onto him.

Khai hushes the rushed apologies and glances over to where the extra shirts for the actors are. “It’s fine,” he says, then pulls his shirt over his head.

Silence falls.

Bone rushes over to grab Khai’s shoulders while Too nabs one of the shirts and shoves it into Khai’s hands.

Khai looks between his friends, confused. “Too handsome?” he jokes.

“Ai’ _Khai_ , what’s wrong with your back?”

Khai blinks, blushes. “Oh.” He lets out a little chuckle. “When Third gets really into it, he--”

Too smacks a hand over Khai’s mouth.

Bone, on the other hand, looks equal parts amused and impressed.

Finally released, Khai says, “What? It’s the truth.”


End file.
